Take the Star
by MotherAya
Summary: I know everyone is set on Ever and Elfman but I wanted to mix it up with Lucy. ElfmanxLucy
1. Chapter 1

It was another ordinary day at Fairy Tail.

Well close to ordinary.

The usually loud rambunctious guild was unusually silent as their mouths hung open to the sight that stood before them.

Freed and Evergreen hand in hand with alight blush adorning their cheeks.

The oldest of the Strauss siblings was happy for the couple but concerned for her brother. Whom had taken a week mission with their younger sister. She hoped that when they returned tomorrow that he'd be strong enough to move on.

Lucy stared at the couple for another minute before a smile adorn her pale pink lips as she stood to congratulate the knew couple. "I so didn't see this coming but congrats you two."

"Thank you, Lucy-san." Giving a slight bow Freed and Ever turned to the rest of the guild as they erupted in cheers.

"Another couple! Let's celebrate!"

Lucy returned to her seat at the bar as Mira placed another strawberry milkshake in front of her. "Thanks Mira, where's Lisanna and Elfman?" After the GMG Lisanna had become a close friend.

"They went on a mmission, they should be back tomorrow afternoon." A sad smile crossed the bartenders face before she could cover up her concern for her brother.

"Elman will be fine Mira, if there's one thing I know after getting to know him, he's a 'man' and will be able to move on." She smiled at the celestial mage's words. He was a man and had a caring heart he would be happy for Evergreen no matter his own feelings.

"Thanks Lucy." Mira began prying into the blondes love life, asking about Gray and Natsu, and if they've asked her to a date yet.

"Come on Mira," a red faced Lucy began "we're teammates and I only see them as brothers, its to weird to think about them like that."

Mira gave a pout as she thought of other males in the guild that would be a good match for the busty blonde.

"Is there anyone your interested in Lucy?" Mira saw the blonde stiffen slightly as she stood from her bar stool.

"Oh . . . uuhh um Erza's calling me Mira I'll talk to you later." With out a glance at the She-Demon, Lucy made a run for team Natsu's table before she could drag her back.

"Hey Luce! What's up?" Lucy looked at her pink haired friend and sweat dropped as he smacked the ice mage for stripping his pants while sitting next to him.

"Nothing just had to put some space between Mira and me before she started mmatchmaking." The group shivered as they remembered their own predicaments when Mira set them up.

Erza was most disturbed when Mira had locked her and Bickslow in the cellar for the entire night. Needless to say Bickslow was traumatized for life when the requip mage called forth her heavens wheel and threaten to remove his genitals if he so muched as uttered a word to anyone in the guild about it.

Gray on the other hand sat in horrified shock as he recounted how Juvia practically tried to rape him during the 7 minutes in heaven crap. Some how it became more 7 hours of trying to keep the rain women from jumping on his rod.

Natsu's shiver came more from the fear that was conjured up from his time with Levy. Mira nearly had him murdered, one thing you never do is mess with a dragons mate. Even a potiental one.

Gray was the first to be brought out of his thoughts, "Sit down Lucy, we'll try to keep her away." There was no way he was going to allow Mira to lock his little sister with some perverted bastard.

"Yea Luce, let's go on a mission!"

"Yes, it would put some great distance between Mira and yourself." Before she could give her answer the guild doors were opened as a familiar voice rang through the rowdy guild.

"Minna, we're back!" Natsu was the first to react. Launching himself off the table he threw himself at the unsuspecting take over mage.

"Your finally back!" Cried the fire dragon slayer as he toppled over the youngest Strauss sibling. "Lucy hasn't been nice at all, she wouldn't let me and Happy sleep in her bed, also she starved us! Look at me I'm withering away as we speak!"

Lisanna patted her pyro boyfriends hair as he cried into her abdomen. "STOP YOUR DAMN WHINNING, BE LUCKY I EVEN LET YOU SLEEP IN MY HOUSE AND PAID MIRA FOR YOUR FOOD." Natsu hid behind his white haired girlfriend as Lucy took menacing steps toward him.

"Uh L-lucy" the guild immediately went silent as the booming voice of Elfman echoed of the guilds walls.

Breaking eye contact with the pinkette, the blonde women turned to the towering man who still stood near the guild doors.

Giving him on of those blinding smiles that made his breath catch in his throat, Elfman stood frozen in place.

"Elfman-nii" Giving him a reassuring smile, Elfman took a step closer to lucy, arms length apart.

"The mission we went on had a c-celestial key along with the reward." Reaching his arm out, he opened his hand palm up. Revealing the bronze key, the tail of dragon making out the handle as the head lay near the tip emerald eyes staring, judging if his next key holder was worthy.

"I-it's Draco, the dragon." Picking up the key with her slim pale fingers, Lucy brought it closer to her face as she examined it. Staring into the emeralds that made its eyes, Lucy was taken back for a sec as she tried to process the 'wink' the dragon key gave her. "Are you sure?" Glancing up at Elfman, he gave her a slight nod before she launched herself into the chest of the take over mage.

"Thanks so much!" Laying a hand on top of the ex heiress' head, the buff man tried his best to fight the light blush that crept along his cheeks.

"N-no problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **LOVE,**

 **MOTHER ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The demon barmaid was glaring daggers across the guild hall. Curious to what or whom had the mother figure in such a foul mood, the Fairy Tail members followed her line of sight to a table consisting of Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy and Elfman.

Now Mira was all about matchmaking. If she so much as caught someone sighing, she'd automatically figured it had something to do with the opposite sex. It didn't matter if her ships were ruined or highly unlikely that the two had anything in common, all she wanted were little feet running through the hall.

So Mira continued to glare daggers into the back of the heads of a certain snow haired and pinkette. She could see them shiver with unease from behind the bar. 'Hm, serves them right for keeping their relationship a secret from me.'

Putting the clean mug in its place, she grabbed another as the celestial mage's laugh could be heard from where she sat in front of Natsu. Mira narrowed her eyes at the busty blonde as a wicked grin made its way across her pale face. Lucy had known all along and had never told her, now she was set on finding out her possible crush or set her up, which ever came first.

Seeing the young girl shiver under her gaze, had the table erupt into laughter. Taking her eyes from the table, Mira searched the building for her long time rival. Spotting her coming down the second floor, she called her over.

"Erza" Making her way to the bar, the scarlet haired women sat on a stool from the beautiful barmaid.

"Yes, can I help you Mira?" Reaching under the bar Mira pulled out her secret weapon, strawberry cheese cake. The She-Demon was sure to get her answer now.

Seeing the sparkles in the reequip mages eyes, Mira decided to get straight to the point, "Oh Erza, do you by any chance know who Lucy likes? She became tense when I asked her last week."

Fork still in her mouth as she gave a thoughtful expression. She hadn't really spent 'girl' time with Lucy in the past month so they hadn't spoken to each other about any private chatting. Also, she wasn't sure but when Natsu had declared his relationship with Lisanna, she had tensed. 'Could it be that Lucy has feelings for Natsu?'

Pulling the fork out her mouth as she scooped up another piece, Erza gave her a truthful answer, "Lucy hasn't spoken to me about any romantic feelings for anyone."

Crossing her arms under her bountiful chest, Mira gave a childish pout. 'Erza doesn't lie, but I was sure she would have known something.' Looking back at the smiling table, she took in the picture that lay before her.

She decided she could forgive them for not telling her but in return she wanted pink haired blue eyed babies soon.

A happy smile adorn her face before her eyes widen in shock and a squeal escaped her. "MIRA/NEE!" was all she heard as rainbows and sparkles filled her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT OK, I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED ON MAKING THIS A ONE SHOT BUT SO MANY WERE FOLLOWING AND ASKING FOR MORE SO SPECIAL THANKS TO Tigertyler7 FOR GIVING ME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND I HOPE IT COMES OUT TO EVERYONES LIKING.**

 **LOVE,**

Mother;)


	3. Chapter 3

Elfman had walked out the guilds infirmary, after carring his older sister into the infirmary. Hearing her mutter the words "Pink haired, blue eyed babies." Had the large take over mage on a mission; to have a 'manly' talk with the pink haired dragon slayer.

Making his way back over to his previous table, the intmidating man faltered in his steps as he caught sight of the green clad figure that had wedged herself between Lisanna and Lucy.

Evergreen.

He hadn't congratulated her and Freed on their relationship yet and he wasn't sure how. In the begginning he had a crush on the Fairy mage but had changed over time into sisterly affection.

Stepping up to the table the three girls gave him their full attention, "H-hey uh where's Natsu?" No matter if he thought of Evergreen as a sister the fact that she was sitting next to Lucy had caused his stomach to turn with butterflies.

"He went to look for Happy," Lisanna's cheerful voice replied back. She knew that Evergreen wasn't the cause of his stutter. "do you need something, Elf-nii?" He was unable to anwser his sister, when a muffled snort was heard.

"How bout you tell us the real reason you came?" A confident smirked made its appearance on the brunettes lips as she held her fan to her face. No matter if she was with Freed the woman was sure he had come over to speak to her.

Taking a quick glance to the blond that sat at Ever's right, Elfman could see a far away look on her face as her hand lay gently on her keys. "I also wanted to say I'm happy that you and Freed are a couple." It wasn't exactly a lie, he wanted to be on good terms with both his nakama without anyone thinking he was still hungover on the 'Fairy Queen.'

She wasn't exactly sure how she should have felt at that moment, but the only feeling that ran through her blood was rejection. She had done everything she could think of; hard to get, flirty, and then moving on to getting in a relationship with Freed to gauge some sort of reaction from the beast of a man. She didn't understand what or why he had lost interest in her but she _**needed**_ to know. "Thank you, I'm sorry I can't say the same about you. Perhaps you have a lucky someone in mind?"

The Take Over mage had no reply to that question, well he did but wasn't sure if he should answer. However, Elfman was saved by Fairy Tail's Celestial mage aburptly standing and quickly making her way to the guild doors. The action had all members watching as she disappeared into the light outside, "Lucy" the name was whispered softly, unnoticed by the Raijinshū member and the rest. Unfortunately, the matchmaking demon had been behind her younger brother, bringing a strawberry milkshake to the table.

Wiping down the bar, Mira didn't hear Lisanna calling out to her. She was to preoccupied with what she had heard earlier, between Evergreen and Elfman. She finally understood why her younger brother was OK with Freed and Ever, also why he was so eager to take that last mission with Lisanna. 'But the question is how do I get those two together?'

Scrubbing away at the already spotless bar, Lisanna stopped her sisters hand and called her name once again. "Mira!"

Pulling the oldest Take Over Mage from her inner musings, Lisanna placed the flyer she had taken from the request board, on the bar in front of her sister.

 **Circus Acts**

 **Please Help!**

 **In search of performers. Must have different talents, that would capture and amaze the audience. Mages preferred for these acts!**

 **Reward: 280,000**

It was the perfect mission! Operation ElfLu was a go, if she could get Team Natsu to tag along everything was sure to be a success.

"It sounds like their going to need a lot of performers, will it be just you and Elfman?" Giving the youngest sibling a tilt of her head and the best innocent face she could muster, Mira looked up at her sister.

Lisanna gave a smile that had her eyes scruntch close, "Natsu and his team are tagging along!"

A mischievous gleam could be seen in the She-Demons eyes, "Alright, good luck!" Just as she was about to mark 6 individuals down for the request, a body of water had quiet literally swept the ice Mage from Team Natsu out the doors as a flyer floated itself into the bar maid's hand. "It seems Juvia is taking Gray to a resort to cool down its customers."

Again as she was about to write down the number, the boisterous voice of the guild master reverberated from the second floor. "Erza, Gajeel mission briefing, office NOW!"

The slam of the door had the two mages making their way upstairs. Mira waited 5 minutes to be sure that no other announcements would be made.

After getting the OK from Mira, Lisanna had begun to make her way to her table but changed directions when everyone's favorite Celestial Mage entered the hall.

"Luce! We're going on a mission with Lisanna and Elfman!" As the dragon slayers girlfriend ran up to hug the blond in her excitement, neither saw the girls smile falter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXX

 **IM HOPING THOSE WHO R READING THIS ARE HAPPY WITH HOW ITS GOING SO FAR, TIGERTYLER7 AND I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY TOGETHER SO WE HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

 **LOVE,**

 **MOTHER;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The four mages had boarded the train, taking a private compartment for themselves. Sitting next to her sick slayer boyfriend, Lisanna placed her hand on the her boyfriends head pulling him to lean on her shoulder while patting it.

Getting no sign of her actions helping him, she became nervous with the sounds coming from the green faced Mage. Taking pity on the slim girl, Lucy stood to place the boys head in her lap as she grabbed the take over mages hand and threaded her fingers to run in the pink locks.

A content sigh escaped the fire breathers lips as he became lost to reality and made himself more comfortable. Returning to her set the blond brushed her hand against her keys, a bright light flashed that had both siblings closing their eyes only to reopen them with a wobbling snowman calling out 'pun' to shiver before them.

Elfman admitted that plue was cute and manly but he wasn't sure what it was. Lucy claimed it to be a dog from the spirit world.

They met up with the ring master Harley Quenn. He needed mages for 4 days to do shows once a day. The mages and the ringmaster were in a briefing room in a trailer.

"I needed more mages to do the show right ohh, what am I going to do?" Harley asked himself out loud.

"I am a celestial mage, I have contracts with lots of celestial spirits." Lucy said.

"That will do now let's make a plan" Harley said.

*-TIMESKIP 7 hours later-*

The plan for the Circus was rehearsed and ready to go. The Owner went to the stage and started the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and girls, Pets and service dogs, Nichiya, welcome to Cirque de magie. Are you ready to have some fun?" Ringmaster Harley Quenn Says.

The crowd screams and then calms down when the ringmaster held up his hand.

"We shall now start the circus." The ring master left the stage.

A little clown car pulled up into the arena and out came Aries and Lucy. both of them had painted faces and were wearing clown clothing. Lucy then pointed to her stomach indicating she was sick. Aries then had a worried face and clumsily made her way to Lucy's backside and gave a kick to the rear making a little of the large rope come out and Lucy kept pulling it out until Aries came up with an Idea signified by her pointing her finger up. She grabbed the rope tied it to the car, got into the car and started driving. the rope came out in all colors . Unfortunately she wrapped around Lucy and started driving in more wider circles pulling a tied up Lucy in its wake making the audience laugh. Aries looked behind her and saw Lucy being dragged. she gasped and started pulling things and throwing them out the car while it was moving like a squirt bottle, a pizza box, a magic hat (Once she thew it a bunny came out.) and a tutu. She then got an anchor and dropped it stopping the car and Lucy was sent flying out the exit with Aries Chasing her while waving to the audience. The audience clapped and laughed at the same time.

The next act was Lisanna in her Tigris form she got into a cage with a lion and a tiger. she got the lion to jump through a hoop and the tiger managed to do a flip in the air. Then the tiger started growling at the lion and vice versa but before they pounced Lisanna said "BAD KITTIES" And they looked back at her terrified and finished the show on a podium.

The third act is Elfman and Taurus in a weightlifting showdown. They were getting to bigger and bigger weights then came the heaviest one. Taurus tried with all his might to lift it but to no avail. Elfman chuckled and Taurus stepped aside for Elfman to try. Elfman had the same results as Taurus. Taurus chuckled and then the two were having a face-off and then Lucy without her clown getup came out walking with Plue and Plue went up to the weight. By then Elfman and Taurus noticed him. Plue then made an attempt to lift it and succeeded. Elfman and Taurus Fainted while gawking at the little guy. (The reason for this is because the weight was inflatable made to look like a real weight. Elfman and Taurus pretended it was too heavy to make their act comical.). Plue and Lucy left the stage with Plue dragging Elfman and Taurus (They were on an invisible rope being pulled by the stage crew.)

The fourth act was Sagittarius the marksman. He shot arrows at a target bullseye regular first, then he did it while upside down, backwards, upside-down and backwards, on a trampoline, under intense gravity, jumping through a ring of fire, and while spinning. The arrow always hit the bulls eye and even split between the arrows on the target.

The fifth act was Lucy and Gemini on the trapeze wires. Gemini was Lucy. They did all kinds of trapeze movements and when they were done they dropped into cannons and shot themselves out of the cannon into the net.

The sixth act was Virgo and Elfman in his weretiger form. Virgo had a microphone so everyone heard her.

"Good evening, I am here to show you all how to properly punish a weretiger." Virgo said as Elfmans eyes widened at the statement.

"You can do it in 10 easy steps". Virgo said. By this time Elfman was trying to sneak away.

"Step 1 Incapacitate the Weretiger." Virgo quickly grabbed Elfman's ear when she said step 1 and made him face plant after she finished the statement.

"Step 2 Get on its back." Virgo was on Elfman's back.

"Step 3 Tie it's hands behind its back." Virgo Did just that.

"Step 4 Tie its feet together." Virgo did that too.

"Step 5 Tie its tied up arms and legs together" Virgo did it with no difficulty.

"Step 6 Duct tape it's mouth shut." Virgo placed duct tape over his mouth.

"Step 7 Put it in a cage" Virgo put Elfman in a cage.

"Step 8 Close the gate" Virgo closed the gate.

"Step 9 Lock the gate" Virgo locked the gate.

"Step 10 Pat yourself on the back for a well earned victory."

After they left, Elfman changed back into his regular form and Virgo released him and gave him and Lucy some magic restoring water that they were provided.

The 7th act was a water and light show done by Loke and Aquarius. Loke first sent light through a stream of water making a rainbow. then Aquarius made different patterns and Loke would light them up in different colors. That lasted for about 7 minuets before they left.

The 8th act was a sand sculpting show with Scorpio who made "The Thinker" statue out of sand in 10 seconds and other sand sculptures within 10 seconds.

The 9th act is Natsu as a fire breather/Eater… well… you know what he does.

they were a big hit with the audience. afterwards the audience was filled with comments like "LOL, those clowns were so funny" and "How did that little guy drag those to big men?" and there was also a "BAD KITTIES HAHAHA Classic." not to mention "That horsey guy must be really well trained".a pervert said "Those twins were hot.". There was even a comment like "I hope that poor weretiger is ok. the last two comments were "The art and light shows were FABULOUUUS" and a "Now kids that was a professional, don't try it at home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo, Tigertyler7 here but for short call me Tiger, I have to thank Mother here for letting me co-write with her. It is a lot more fun than just writing by yourself. trust me. next chapter will come out soon. until then  
Tiger


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail's guild master sat on the top of his desk with a salomen look on his wrinkled face as he waited for the two mages he had called earlier. His mind had kept wondering to the possiblities the mission could result in that the Magic Council demand to be fufilled. A knock at the door pulled him from his inner thoughts as he called out, "Come in" to his children.

Erza 'Tatiana' Scarlet was the first to enter, following shortly after 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox stepped into his office. Guesturing to the two seats that were in front of him, the two mages took a seat as they waited for the details of the mission. To be called in by the master had Erza unsettled since the master never believed her strength would be needed on a mission he requested.

After finally collecting his thoughts, master Makorav stood on his desk as he began to pace back in forth while giving all the details he had recieved from the council. "The council has demanded that I send two Fairy Tail mages to investigate a strange magic that a dark guild seems to posesse."

The re-equip mage and her temperarily partner listened intently to the guild master; a request from the council was highly uncommon when they requested mages. Fairy Tail mages at that. "Whatever kind of magic these dark mages have in their possesion is unstable and judging by what the council has gathered, the amount of magic can wipe out an entire town flat. Leaving nothing left."

Both mages had become tense with narrowed eyes, thinking of possibilities of how such a thing could happen without being detected sooner. "You both are to investigate how they became in possesion of such magic and to capture them." He stared at his trusted mages, waiting for any questions that needed to be answered.

"So where's this Dark Guild at?" Leaning forward with elbows on his knees, Gajeel waited for the master to answer, surely having Tatiana with him had to mean it was an elite dark guild.

Makorav looked at his children with a grim expression as he turned to face the window hands behind his back. Clouds covered the sun, setting an eerie shadow on the masters face as the room became encased with shadows that seemed to reach out towards the mages feet.

"Their located in the forest of Grim Hallows, the name . . ." Erza became alert, from the rumors she had heard over her years as an S-Class mage, many had enter that dark forest few came out with gruesome wounds others never emerging.

"Well? Spit it out old man!" Gajeel was already tensed from hearing that forest's name again, not only that but to have the council send them on this mission from the amount of magic; he was sure to have one hell of a fight.

"the name of the guild is 'Snow White's Carmel Apples.'"

Erza turned to stone as the name left the masters mouth, to soon topple over and faint.

"YOU"VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the last act of the day came to an end, the few circus performers and the Fairy Tail mages had began to clean and put the obstacles away. Elfman and Taurus had lifted the weights, taking them back to the storage area; Lucy had Gemini transform into another Elfman to reach the safety nets and replacing them with new ones.

Coming back for more weights, Elfman stood frozen as he had just realized he was slightly standing under Lucy, who was a couple steps up on a ladder passing Gemini-him the net. A deep blush ran across the Take Over mages cheeks as a glimmer of purple was seen.

Gemini-Elfman froze at a thought that wasn't their own entered their mind. Glancing from the corner of their eye to the right, they could see a gawking Elfman looking up their masters skirt. Quickly looking away, Elfman had seen the knowing smirk on (his own) Gemini's face.

Not watching where he was going, the large man tripped over folded place mats. 150 pound weights falling on his foot, he let out a 'manly' yell as he grabbed his foot and tried to keep his balance on the other.

"Elfman!" Jumping down the few steps she had taken, Lucy ran over to the towering man. Helping him sit down on the stacked up mats, the busty blond had bent down to remove his show and examine the damage. "Wow it's really swollen, you should take it easy. Ill have Tauras and Gemini help with the rest." Looking down at the celestial mage, Elfman noticed the slight presipitaion on her forehead.

"N-no, I-I'll be fine." From behind the beautiful women he could see his face crack into a wide grin, it was kinda weird to see his own face make such expressions when he was trying not to shake with nerves. "Ack!"

Giving his foot a slight squeeze, Lucy watched as the stong man toppled backwards from the pain, as a low giggle escaped her. "Yeah, I don't think so Mister." Standing back up and brushing off invisible dirt off her skirt, Lucy went back to the task at hand.

"L-Lucy I really can help, there must be something I can help out with?" He was a man, and as a man, he should have been the one to do the heavy lifting while she took it easy; having 2 spirits out for so long and having done multiple summonings during the shows, she had to be feeling the drain in her magic.

"How about you treat me for dinner and we'll call it even?" Giving him one of those smiles that made is mind blank, a deep blush covered his face as he nodded his head yes; unable to trust his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later, Lucy had thanked her spirits for their help and had closed their gates. She had felt a large drain in her magic and had blamed it on the multiple summonings she had done early that day. Making her way back into the main tent, Lucy stopped to admire the person in front of her, Elfman sat criss-cross applesauce with hands on his knees and appeared to be nervous.

Being dragged out of his nervous thoughts as a pair of black boots appeared in his line of vision, the only Stauss brother looked up into brown pools. "Ready?" Again being at a lost for words the take over mage gave a nod. Lucy gave a lending hand (even though she was sure to be useless) to help the big man up.

Taking her hand to be kind, Elfman tried his best to not pull to hard as he stood but was unaware of his own strength as the blond came stumbling into his bare chest.

Lucy had surely invented another shade of red as she quickly pulled away from his toned form. "HEHE, sorry." Giving a nervous chuckle as well he rubbed the back of his head as the butterflies began to flutter in his stomach.

"It was my fault, s-so how bout we head out for dinner?" Walking with a slight limp, he made his way toward the exit with Lucy at his side. Both with deep blushes covering the faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had been a success even after the little 'incident'. They had spent most of their meal laughing and talking about the circus acts they had done. Lucy had told him how even in the spirit world Plue had been annoying Taurus and telling other spirits about his 'strength'.

Elfman had confessed the cold shiver that had ran down his back when Virgo had announced the stages of 'punishing a weretiger'. He had believe that she had wanted to be on the RECIEVING end when it came to punishment, not the other way around.

After their meal they had decided to take a walk around the area, the night was beautiful and the air a bit chilled that it seemed a waste to turn in early. As they spoke of their guildmates and how they got along with them, Lucy came to a stop as she stared off towards the side Elfman was on.

Following her line of direction, he came to see Lisanna and Natsu sitting near a small pond with the moon light shining down on them. A slight breeze had his sister shiver, having Natsu throw an arm around her shoulder as he warmed her up. A slight chatter brought his attention away from the two and towards the blond that stood beside him; removing his vest he placed it on her bare shoulders.

Lucy immediately sank into the warmth, wrapping it tighter around her. "Thanks" Giving her a slight shake of the head, both mages returned their sights to the other two. "No matter how much I want it, I'll never have it."

Elfman stared down at the blond as she continued to watch the two. His heart gave a slight squeeze as what she said sank in.

Realizing what she said, the blond began to panic and stutter over her words as she tried to 'explain' herself but failing miserably. Luckily her savior had shown up in a flash of bright light, "Ah, Loke." Bowing at his beautiful master, he kissed the back of her hand as he hooked an arm around her waist.

"Sorry Elfman, but it's time my princess gets some sleep." Giving each other a nod Loke took Lucy to her tent, as Elfman made his way back to his with a heavy heart.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS LATEST CHAPTER, WE ARE TRYING OUR BEST TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!**

 **LOVE,**

 **MOTHER;)**


	6. Chapter 6

After entering her tent, Lucy began to get ready for the night as Loke turned away to give her, her privacy. She could barely bend over to remove her boots without toppling over to the side, to say she was exhausted would be an understatment. She could barely keep her eyes open through her dinner with Elfman but their conversation had her laughing and fighting it off. _'I really need to start training on my magic.'_

Loke could hear the slow rustle of her clothes coming off, her movements were slow and struggling to get the task over with. "Lucy, we need to talk so try to stay awake." He could see the shadow of her figure swaying slightly as she slipped into an over size t-shirt, followed by what seemed as a large jacket. Seeing the shadow lower itself to the ground, he took it as a sign of her done.

Lucy say with her two covers covering her bare legs as she wrapped Elfman's vest around her waist, tucking her arms beneath her breast to keep it in place. "Talk fast, so sleepy." She felt like she could sleep the next day away but unfortunately she would have to get up early to catch the train back home. _'When your having fun time really does fly by.'_ A lazy smile touched her cheeks as she recalled the past few days of performing.

Loke knew he didn't have much time, she was ready to topple over and not only that, he could feel the slight pull to his world already. "Lucy, listen." Grabbing her by the shoulders he gave her a slight shake, making her open her eyes once again. "Princess, theres something wrong with the spirit world."

Her eyes snapped open, wide with shock. All thoughts of sleep forgotten, "What do you mean? Whats wrong?" Panic began to rise in the celestial mage; an image of a women hating Loke flashing in her minds eye.

Seeing the panic in her eyes Loke tried his best to calm his master, "We're all fine, but the spirit world seems to be losing its magic." He didn't know how it was possible but some sort of magic drain had been happening in the spirit world, none of them were sure for how long, since it was only a few days ago they were beginning to notice.

"How's that possible?" Lucy stared into the grim expression of her trusted Lion; She had only seen him like this in a handful of times.

"I don't know, but everyone is looking into it." He looked back up into his masters chocolate orbs, he didn't know how to tell her, but he had to. For her safety. "Also, . . . Yukino is unable to summon her spirits." He watched her eyes widen in disbelief and horror.

"W-What do y-you mean? WHY NOT?!" Lucy stood with new found energy as she thought of all the possible reasons, but the one that kept crossing her mind. _'S-she can't be, she isn't.'_ Feeling the warmth of his hand grab her suddenly cold ones, he gently lowered her back to the ground.

"She's alive Lucy, she just can't summon them." Seeing the relief flood through her eyes as they began to glisten with happiness, he saw the confusion slowly come to her pale face as she turned to face him. "Celestial mages aren't suddenly chosen with their magic when they want, their born with it."

She knew that, her mother had been a celestial mage and she had told her fairy tales of how they came to be but each version had always one thing in common. "It's because we're decendants from a celestial spirit falling in love."

 _'Before there were mages, their were gods that took interest in mortal affairs. We called them gods because they lived forever and governed over us in food and weather. Some soon started to fall in love with mortals, having families but weren't able to stay for to long at a time. Their children were just as talented as them, people gave them the name of Demi gods, however, their was no room in the relem of gods. So they gave their children the night sky, to be remembered like their parent,_ _ **they placed themselves as stars.'**_

It was always those last 5 words that had her smiling, she loved the stars because they reminded her of her mothers bright smile and her only friends at the time. "Yes, and because of that a portion of the spirit worlds magic flows into celestial mages." She understood now, why she had become so tired with having to summon her spirits. The drain was effecting her magic and having to open their door as well as giving them magic, she was burning through not only her magic containers but draining the spirit worlds faster.

"The more you open our gates the more of an effect it has on you to the point that you'll have no spirit magic to summon us which could lead to death. So please princess try not to summon us, we could never forgive ourselves if something were to happen to you." Embrassing his blond master, he stood as the last of his magic depleted, lighting his immortal body in gold, "Stay at the guild until we can figure out what's going on."

As the leader of the Zodiac disappeared, Lucy gave into the exhaustion. Lowering herself into her bedroll, her thoughts drifted to her spirit family as her eyes became to heavy to keep open. _'What's going on?'_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

3 out of the 4 mages were packed and ready to go, it wouldn't have been a surprise; considering Natsu was by far a morning person. However, it wasn't him they were waiting on, but Lucy. Elfman watched his sister walk towards the celestial mages tent as he kept Natsu from toppling over in his sleep. He thought it was strange since Lucy had turned in before any of them, _'Hope she's feeling ok.'_

Pushing back the tents flaps that made the door way, Lisanna stuck her head in to see Lucy packed but staring at her keys. "Lucy, you ok?" Snapping out of her thoughts her blond head snapped up at the voice.

"Oh, Lisanna!" She could barely make out the forms of Natsu and Elfman behind the white haired girl, "Sorry! I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting!" Quickly sliding her traveling bag over her shoulders, she stood as Lisanna backed out to give her room.

"It's no problem, you must have been exhausted with having to open so many gates so many times these past few days." Giving the blond a cheerful smile and walking ahead towards Natsu, she didn't notice the smile the brown eyed girl let slip away.

"Yeah, I was tired." Last night came rushing back to her mind as Lisanna wrapped an arm around Natsu's waist as she slung his arm over her shoulders.

Giving Elfman a soft 'good-morning', he took the pink haired mage and tossed him over his shoulder as they made their way to the train station. Lisanna had taken the lead with Elfman not far behind, Lucy had decreased her pace and left about 6 feet of space between them. Her mind wondered to her celestial friends and wondered how they were doing, she wanted to summon Plue to keep her company but couldn't put any of them in harms way.

So consumed in her thoughts she didn't notice Natsu's eyes snap open and head lifting up till it was to late, "LUCY!" Lifting her head at the sound of her name, her eyes opened slightly as she watched 4 mages jump down from the trees around her in slow motion.

Switching over to instict, Natsu launched himself from Elfman's shoulder as he saw his best friend's form disappear into the pile of mages that had dropped themselves on her. He had smelled them to late, the shifting of the wind throwing their scent off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucy hadn't meant to do it, it had been habit. As the mages decended upon her, she had reached a hand to her keys as she had mental shouted to her strongest spirit; _'LOKE!'_ As the group of mages covered her form, a bright light could be seen behind her closed eyelids.

Feeling the slight pressure disappear she opened her eyes to see her Lion spirti, "Princess, you alright!" He had been panicked when he heard Lucy call for him. Her voice had stated her fear along with the emotions he had rush through their bond, and been pulled through his gate at his masters call.

Before she could answer the call of her name had drawn away her attention, "LUCE!" Watching as Natsu came running towards her, she stood on shaky legs as she uncoiled her whip from her side. "I'm sorry Loke, I didn't mean to. You can go back."

He watched his master as her head lowered down, shadowing her eyes. "No, Ill fight with you." He wouldn't leave her alone now, he wouldn't use magic so he wouldn't over excert her magic. Seeing as one of the mages jumped into Natsu's path, he focused on the other 3 mages that stood before them. "Just as you'd do anything to protect us, we'll do anything to protect _you_!" Jumping towards the mage closes to him, he caught the cloaked figure by surprise as his fist connected to face.

Waisting no time, the other two cloaked mages took the opportunity to attack. Seeing this, Lucy swung her wipe as it wrapped around the ankles of one mage; tripping him in the progress. Retracting her whip she launched her whip at the second figure to only have him stop in his tracks as he reached an arm out, ending with her whip wrapped tightly around his forearm and hand. Giving it a harsh tug, she realized that her only weapon had become useless against her opponet.

Her opponet pulled on the whip having her stumble slightly as she released her end of it. Taking the opportunity, the mage launched what seemed to be a mud ball, at an incredible speed at the busty blond. Protecting her face, she waited for the impact that never seemed to come, lowering her arms slightly she noticed a large shadow envloping her.

Glancing up, she saw Elfman in take over form. The same form that he had used against Mira during the S-class trials. "Move!" She had barely jumped to the side as he landed heavily on his back next to her.

"Elfman!" Before she could make her way to him, the earth beneath her began to crack. Getting to her feet she look all around her to noticed she had become isolated on a small piece of ground as it slowly began to rise.

Reaching a high enough point the ground under her feet began to crumple; screaming at the top of her lungs as she fell to her death, she was sharply cut off with a grunt as something clenched her shoulders roughly. "I got you Lucy!" Looking up she notice lisanna in her bird form as the petite girl lowered her slowly to the ground.

Just as she touched the ground a blast of water had the white haired girl land sharply on her arm. Looking around for her whip, she looked around the clearing to see her guildmates struggling to defeat their opponets; seeing Loke struggle against a fire mage without the use of his magic had her heart clench painfully.

She felt so useless but she wouldn't dare put her celestial friends in danger, clenching her eyes shut as she heard the battle continue on around her. She couldn't do anything, without putting her friends in danger, she couldn't summon she couldn't fight.

A moment had passed before her eyes quickly snapped open with tears spilling over, "FORCE GATE CLOSURE!" Seeing the panick and shock on her trusted spirits face Lucy quickly felt the drain as she stood on wobbly legs. WIthout a moment to waste she did the only thing she knew she could do without putting either of her friends in danger,

" _ _Survey the Heavens_ , Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 _Urano Metria!_

Seeing the large looking planets, the Fairy Tail mages hit the floor and successfully avoiding the impact as it hit the other unsuspecting mages.

Elfman and the rest had risen after the dust began to settle, seeing the enemy unconcious they turned to each other to celebrate. However, Lucy's figure laying on the ground had Elfman running towards her. Turning her to face him, he noticed how pale she was and her labored breathing. "She doesn't look good, we need to get going now." Picking her up as gently as possible, he ran after Natsu and his sister towards the train while being mindful of moving her to much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neither of the mages took into account that the bodies of their defeated enemies were being absorbed into the ground as a figure cloaked in white stood from one of the tallest trees observing everything that took place. "Interesting"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both, Erza and Gajeel, stood hidden in the tree tops. They had been investigating for 4 days without any evidence of how they were getting such magic or their plans. Gajeel had suggested going into shadow mode, however, without having any information on the 'dark' guild, Erza would not allow him to go in alone with such strong magic.

Just outside the guild Gajeel could see what appeared to be black boulders emerging from the guild, nudging Erza's arm while pulling her attention away from the lacrima they had to contact the master, he pointed down at the ground near the dark guild.

Cutting of the connection with the master after revealing the type of magic being Celestial Spirit magic. After being near the guild for so long, she found it ridiculous that she hadn't noticed the type of magic until now. Erza knealt closer to the iron slayer as she tried to gain a better view. Being unsuccessful, she climbed further to the end of the branch, getting closer to the 'boulders' she could see a slight rise coming from each as it settled back down.

A slight grunt behind her was heard followed by a thud below. Looking down below she noticed her companion struggling to rise as a shadow surronded her, before she could glance back, a sharp hit was felt at her neck as she began to fall forward.

Not long after hitting the ground full force was she roughly having her arms pulled behind her back as what felt like rope wrapped around her wrists.

Unable to do anything with anti-magic ropes on, the two Fairy mages were forced into the guild, thrown to the ground before the guild master's feet.

A devilish grin crossed her face as she examined the two legal mages, "Bring me the apples."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **HELLO EVERYONE, I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ OUR STORY AND I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING IT SO FAR.**

 **LOVE,**

 **MOTHER;)**


	7. Chapter 7

While on the train, Lucy had awoken feeling stiff and lethargic. _'Maybe using Urano Metria hadn't been a good idea.'_ However, she knew that she hadn't used much of the Spirit World's magic, as the incantation relied mostly on her own magic. Sitting up she noticed that the 'seat' she was on radiated heat, looking up she noticed a sleeping Elfman leaning his head against the window, a slight snore escaping him. Having to have felt the shift, his arms unconciously curled tighter around her waist to prevent her from falling.

The action had a light blush cross the bridge of her nose as she continued to stare at the built man. The warmth coming off the large man had Lucy's eyes drifting close, giving a quick look at Elfman's face a small smile touched her lips as she tucked her self more comfortable in his arms. Finally finding a good position she let the rattle of the train to lull her to sleep and hoping that after her nap she'd be able to walk on her own to the guild.

As Lucy's light slow breathing was heared, the pink haired mage cracked open an eye to see his best friend sleeping comfortably with a smile on her lips. Knowing that she was ok, he let a smile touch his own lips as he nuzzled into his slim girlfriends abdomen, as she unconciously ran her fingers through his hair.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four mages had begun to make their way back to the guild to have Wendy check on Lucy to be sure that she was truly fine. Even though Lucy said all she needed was a good nap, it didn't stop her guildmates from taking her by force to the guild as she protested.

"Come on guys! I'm fine!" She had been at it for the past 5 mintues and still had 5 more to go before reaching the guild, "Fine! At least put me down Elfman, I can walk! Really!"

Looking down at the beautiful mage in his arms, a rosy pink covered his cheeks as he looked back to the path they were taking, "Your still pale, you could probably faint i-if you push yourself."

Letting out a huff of air, her bangs rose up at the action having her fix the damge she had done, "I give up." A sigh of relief had come from all three mages as the blond's bickering was put to an end.

As soon as the guilds doors bursted open, everyone knew who had arrived without the shout stating so, "HEY MINNA WE'RE BACK!" Everyone had happily welcomed their family members back as Natsu told them about their recent job. Everyone had begun to panick and make snide remarks about the miracle of Natsu not destroying anything during his job.

Leaving Natsu and Lisanna to their own devices, Elfman made his way to the table that occupied 3 cats and a small blue haired dragon slayer. Looking up from her conversation with the exceeds, Wendy's eyes widen with panick and concern as she seen Lucy in Elfman's arms. "LUCY-NEE!" Jumping from her seat as Elfman lowered the blond down to the seat next to hers, she had her arms outstretched and ready to heal whatever injuries her sister may have obtained during her mission.

"I'm fine Wendy, they just forced me to come so you can check on me." Pointing at the 3 behind her, she gave the girl the brightest smile she could produce to put the girls fears at ease.

Sighing in relief Wendy began to she her magic and health with a soft bluish-green glow to her hands. Healing some minor scratches and restoring abit of stamina, Wendy lowered her hands with a cheerful smile. "Your all good Lucy-nee, but you really need to be careful about your magic, you were pretty low." Giving the girl a reassuring smile, she looked back to the towering figure behind her, while giving him a questioning look with a perfect eyebrow raised.

"Am I good to go boss? Or do you want me to start stinking up the guild?"

A deep blush engulfed his face as he took a step back to give her room to stand. "Sorry! Y-you can go home to change!"

Giving him a giggle, Lucy stood on the seat she had been sitting and pulled the tall man towards her as she gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thanks Elfman, I really owe you one." Jumping down from her seat she made a quick dash for the guild doors as the entire guild's eyes followed her.

A few moments passed before the Guild erupted into cheers as Elfman continued to stand rooted in his spot.

After finally gaining control of his body, he made his way towards Mira but came to a stop as something unsettling dropped into the pit of his stomach. Elfman found that Erza and Gajeel were nowhere after releazing they had left for the mission a week ago. Makarov was on stage telling everyone big news.

"We just got word that unstable magic was found by the council and not only that this magic seems to be from celestial world. We must proceed with caution as it appears to be that, they captured Erza and Gajeel." Makarov said

Elfman suddenly realized something, ' _If the energy is celestial magic then Lucy is in danger.'_

"Gramps, Lucy is in serious danger, I need to go get her!" Elfman said as he ran as fast as he could out the door.

Everyone realized what Elfman was thinking and Lisanna went out the door followed by Natsu, Gray, and Mira.

"Please let her be Ok." Elfman Thought.

"We need to move, hopefully she hasn't been taken yet." Lisanna thought.

"Lucy… stay strong" Gray thought

"We won't let them take you" Natsu thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy was contemplating the attack on the train until a mysterious man made his appearance.

"Lucy Heartfelia, you will come with me." The man said. he was wearing a black cloak so nothing of him was seen.

"NO!" Lucy said.

"I was hoping you would say that." the man said as he shot a beam at Lucy and she instantly dropped her magic levels to almost none. Lucy was on the floor in seconds.

"LUCY!" Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, and Elfman and Mira yelled as they rushed to her.

The man picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Elfman then lost all control he had and transformed into his beast soul. The man teleported to a roof. "Bye bye" The man teleported away with Lucy.

"No!" Elfman said as he fell on his knees in his normal form crying.

"We were too late." Mira said while wiping a tear from her face.

"I couldn't even protect her, what kind of a man am I?" Elfman asked himself while still crying

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Lucy was being teleported, She heard Crux in her head. "Lucy, you have one hope of escape and that is with this secret skill that doesn't require too much magic. It is called _'Stars Guidance'_. it will transform your keys temporarily into items that one person and one person only to follow. Each item has reference to each of your spirits." Crux said.

Lucy grabbed her keys and said as quietly as she could "Stars' guidance." The keys and keychain all glowed and then Lucy remembered Elfman losing control for her. "I think the one suited for this job is the one who tried to protect me first, please Elfman." Lucy thought as the keys disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Elfman, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, and mira were still where Lucy disappeared. Elfman has been crying for 5 minuets nonstop until he felt two thumps on his head. On the floor in front of him was a familiar keychain and a carrot with no stem and a note on it.

The note read:

"Dear Elfman, Princess has activated "Stars' Guidance", a spell that changes celestial keys into objects. once the object is found, the item before will turn back into a key. each object will let out a tracking beam to show only you the next item's location. you must go alone. no one can join you. good luck.

Virgo.

"sniff… nee chans, Natsu, Gray, I'm going to find Lucy, you guys head back to the guild and tell them what happened." Elfman said with his backs to the four.

"No way, I am coming with you!" Natsu said but he felt Gray's hand on his shoulder. Gray shook his head and pulled natsu to talk to him.

"I think it is best to just leave it to Elfman." Gray said.

"Why?" Natsu whined

"Two reasons; first the note said that Elfman has to go alone and second, he is going through emotions that he needs to figure out alone." Gray said.

Natsu understood how Elfman feels, he had to do the same when Igneel left.

"All right, but bring her back safely, ya hear?" Natsu said.

"Right." Elfman said as the carrot shot out a beam to the next item in the woods outside Magnolia. Elfman followed the beam leaving the four in his wake.

"I hope Elfman knows what he is doing." Mira said.

"Don't worry Mira, if there is one thing I learned about Elfman, he is a man of his word." Natsu said as they made their way back to the guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Elfman left Civilization he started to transform. "I won't let you down Lucy, not now, not ever!" Elfman thought to himself as he was transforming into his were tiger takeover and sped up drastically. Elfman made his way to the end of the beam and found what appeared to be a cross which he identified as Crux. he picked up the cross and the carrot turned back into a key which Elfman put on the key ring and put the key in his pocket (Yes, the pants that Elfman in his were tiger form have pockets.). The cross shot out another beam of light which Elfman then followed. the light ended at a harp which Elfman Identified as Lyra's and with the cross turning back into a key, the familiar light beam shot out and Elfman followed it. the pattern continued to a clock face for Horologium, a compass for pyxis, Aries' button with her symbol, Taurus' axe, Gemini's sashes, Cancer's scissors, Loke's rings, Virgo's shackles, Scorpio's collar, Sagittarius' bow, Capricorn's poem book, Aquarius' urn, and finally a dragon wing for draco. by then Elfman can see the guild that Lucy is stuck in. He later Identified it as "Snow White's Carmel Apples."

"What kind of a name is that? It is so not manly." Elfman said and took off for the Dark guild

Elfman made it closer to Snow White's Carmel apples. he was about to enter when he heard a familiar laugh. he found a trap door to a dungen and in it was a shackled Erza and Gajeel. Elfman took a good look at the two. Erza was wearing thick panties. she was making all kinds of noises from giggles to snorts. Gajeel Elfman had to take a second look. Gajeel was bare chested and only in baggy pants but Gajeel had a pot belly. The dark mages made gajeel a little fat. Elfman broke open the cell door and jumped in only for another surprise.

"Yaaaay, Elfman came to join us Hehehehe hic." Erza said.

"Gihihihihihihiihi, Elfman, Your hair is so white I mean it looks like snow man." Gajeel said.

"Oooooooh, Look at the sky, it is so blue." Erza said.

"Wow, my stomach is soooo soft I mean… hic …look at it." Gajeel said.

"Ooooooooh" Erza said while looking at Gajeel's gut.

Elfman turned around and saw what was going on. there was a machine that force fed Erza and Gajeel Carmel apples, but not just any carmel apple, the apples had a huge amount of alcohol in them so they are both intoxicated and on a sugar rush. with no other choice, Elfman knocked the two out, turned off the machine, and left to find Lucy hoping to come back and pick up the two sleeping mages.

"Sorry, I have to keep going, your babbling might give me away." Elfman said as he made his way to a hiding place by the Entrance big enough for Elfman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo, Tiger here, This was originally one chapter, but to prolong it, Mother and I decided to make it two chapters. hope you enjoy both. please review if you like, if you don't like, don't say anything, if you say anything and you don't like, you will feel the wrath of an angry tiger and WORSE AN ANGRY MOTHER. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Faints at the thought*

Tiger XvX


	8. Chapter 8

With only one guard on duty, Elfman jumped up behind him and knocked the guard out in one blow. Elfman, despite his large size, snuck in undetected to find Lucy. Elfman followed the poorly lit tunnel in his were tiger form so that he can see. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy woke up in what looked like a dungeon. Lucy couldn't use her magic due to the drain and her being unable to recover properly. she was chained up on an altair.

"The celestial princess is awake." The guild master said.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you take me here?" Lucy demanded.

"I am Molly Fisent. you are in the dungeon of "Snow White's Carmel Apples" and you are here so we can drain power from you and will absorb all the spirit world power." Molly said.

"So it was you who was draining the power in the spirit world." Lucy yelled.

"Ummm yes, that would be me." Molly said.

"WHY?" Lucy asked.

"To have power that would rival Etherion and then we rule the world." Molly said.

"You won't get away with this!" Lucy yelled.

"But dearie I already have. Any last words before we begin?" Molly said.

"I need to buy some time but how… I know" Lucy said.

"How is your love life doing?" Lucy asked.

"WAIT WHAT?" Molly said clearly flustered

"You heard me, how is your love life doing.

"Er…. Well, I never admitted this before so since you don't have much time left I will tell you. I have had 23 boyfriends, each one was unsuccessful…" Molly trailed on.

5 hours later

"And that was what happened to boyfriend #23" Molly finished with a sigh.

"Wow… that is just…wow." Lucy said.

there was a snickering in the shadows and Elfman came out then Laughed out "That has to be the least manly love life story I have ever heard."

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

"Since Lucy was conscious. I diddn't want to risk her being used as a hostage to make me surrender so I let the entire thing play out." Elfman said.

"He is much smarter than I thought." Lucy thought.

"I think we have wasted enough time, I will need your keys to begin" Molly said.

Molly searched Lucy for her keys but they weren't even there.

"Where are your keys?" Molly asked.

"even though it isn't our world, destroying A world isn't manly period." Elfman said. Elfman then broke Lucy from her chains while Molly was processing what Elfman said.

"ATTACK!" Molly said as she retreated. about 50 men were blocking the hall where molly went.

"Lucy, stay behind me, I know you want to fight, but I can't loose you again. Please, you can't restore your magic properly to fight." Elfman said as he quickly gave back the keys.

Lucy blushed when Elfman said "I cant loose you again" and she just stood there.

5 minuits later

all but the teleportation mage was left and Elfman hasen't used any magic and doesn't have a scratch on him.

"YOU!" Elfman socked him so quickly that he couldn't teleport away. Elfman body pressed the mage next and he knocked out.

"Elfman tied them all up with anti magic ropes."

"She will have a trap set up, but I can't leave you alone Lucy so stay close." Elfman said as he picked up a blushing Lucy and set off to find Molly.

Elfman ran for another 5 minuets until he reached Molly sitting on a throne up some stairs. Elfman placed Lucy down so that he can fight but was in for a surprise.

"You fell right into my trap." Molly said as Lucy looked down to see a magic circle that was preventing Lucy from escaping. a blue light shot out and the spirit world was seen. Lucy screamed in pain as so much magical energy was forced into her."LUCY!" Elfman screamed in worry.

"Let me explain what is happening. all the power we have collected is being shot into Lucy, her body will dissipate with the magic energy and will open a link to the spirit world so then we will drain all of it's power. She is already starting." Molly said as Elfman looked to Lucy in horror.

Lucy's veins were starting to glow yellow starting from her hands though out her body. She was still screaming in pain.

With little choice, Elfman made his way to Lucy, the magical pressure was sending wind that was slowing Elfman down. "Take my hand Lucy." Elfman yelled as he held out his hand. Lucy turned her head toward Elfman. Even her eyes were glowing yellow. Lucy grabbed Elfman's hand and Elfman started to feel what Lucy was Feeling. Elfman's veins and eyes were turning a glowing yellow as intense pain was sent throughout him.

"So you intend to go with her huh? That is very bold of you but foolish of you." Molly said.

Just then the magic stopped pouring into them as they stood their ground both glaring at Molly.

"I don't believe it! They absorbed all of the power we had and yet they are still standing! How did this happen!?" Moly thought as worry filled her features.

"Elfman, do you know how to do Urano Metria?" Lucy asked.

"I recall it from our train ride, why?" Elfman asked.

Lucy smiled at Elfman and then Elfman knew where Lucy was getting at.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
Oh Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect become complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!"

Elfman and Lucy said together as they poured out all of the magic they stored into the spell hitting Molly with all of it. Molly passed out and was severely damaged. the entire building was destroyed. Elfman and Lucy passed out on the floor they were on as the light stopped, the spirit world vanished from sight, and Elfman and Lucy's veins returned to normal.

Loke, Virgo, Taurus, and Scorpio appeared on their own power as they got their power back and the drain stopped. Taurus and Scorpio picked up Elfman; Taurus carrying Elfman's upper body while Scorpio got the lower body. Loke was carrying Lucy bridal style. Virgo tied up Molly in anti magic ropes and dragged her making sure that she hit every obstacle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy and Elfman started to stir and they woke up.

"Princess, Sir Elfman, good to see you awake." Virgo said.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"You are outside the ruins of the dark guild you destroyed.

"Virgo. What happened when we were out?" Lucy asked.

"The rune knights took everyone away. also, Miss Erza and Sir Gajeel seem to be in a combination of a sugar crash and a hangover." Virgo said as she pointed to the two asleep.

"I also changed all of your clothes." Virgo said.

Elfman was wearing a tight black tank top and white pants, Lucy was wearing a black shirt with a white skirt. Erza was wearing a blue shirt with a grey skirt, Gajeel was wearing a blue sweater and grey pants.

Gajeel and Erza started to wake up

"What happened? Where are we? … WHY DID GAJEEL SUDDENLY GAIN WEIGHT?!" Erza asked.

"Huh… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Gajeel yelled as he looked at his stomach.

"You guys were captured by "Snow White's Carmel Apples" And were forced to eat Carmel apples with high sugar and alcohol content." Elfman said.

Suddenly their memories came back. "Where are those bastards?!" Erza yelled.

"Well… where do we begin?" Lucy started out.

After everything was explained

"I see, I am impressed. however, this was an S class mission."Erza stated.

Both Elfman and Lucy paled at that.

"But A you completed the mission, B Lucy was kidnapped and Elfman came to rescue her, C the only way to truly rescue her was to do the mission, D neither Gajeel or I could do it and E you had no way of knowing that this was a mission, I think you both will get out of punishment this time.

both Elfman and Lucy sighed in relief at that.

"Hey Elfman, Do you think maybe you can help me loose this weight that was forced on me? I mean you bulked up in 3 months so there is no one better to ask." Gajeel asked Elfman with a blush.

"Sure, as a man, I will help you turn that gut of yours into a man." Elfman said.

"Not sure what that means, but thanks anyway Gihi." Gajeel said.

And with that the 4 set off for the guild.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu, Gray, Mira, and Lisanna just told master that Elfman went after Lucy.

"I hope the two are ok, the man was from "Snow White's Carmel Apples". the same guild that kidnapped Erza and Gajeel." Master said.

Levy was in tears; two of the most important people have been kidnapped by that dark guild.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 DAY AFTER "SNOW WHITE"S CARMEL APPLES" DISBANDS

Everyone in the guild was quiet until they heard a familiar voice coming through the now open door.

"Hi Everyone, we are back!" Lucy said as she, Elfman, and Erza ender the guild.

"You know they are going to find out Gajeel so you might as well get your butt in here." Erza demanded.

"All right, all right." Gajeel said as he entered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Natsu Laughed as he pointed at Gajeel's gut. "You really let yourself go Gajeel!" Natsu said while laughing on the floor.

"HEY! IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT ERZA AND I WERE FORCE FED CARMEL APPLES WITH HIGH ALCOHOL CONTENT EVERY 3 HOURS! Gajeel said.

"Then why did Erza not gain weight?" Natsu asked.

"How many slices of cake do you eat a day Erza?" Laxus asked

"10, why?" Erza asked.

"There is your answer Natsu, if she can still remain fit while eating 10 cakes a day, she could handel carmel apples". Laxus said.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANOTHER CARMEL APPLE EVER AGAIN! Erza said

"ME TOO!" Gajeel agreed.

"Lucy…" Elfman said getting her attention.

"Yes Elfman?" Lucy replied.

"Since you are still into Natsu, I felt I should respe…" Elfman was cut off.

"Wait! Where did that come from?!" Lucy asked

"Back at our job you said "No matter how much I want it, I'll never have it."" Elfman said and Lucy blushed.

"I-I wasn't talking about Natsu, I was referring to you Elfman, you probably would never love me anyway." Lucy said.

Elfman took a minuet to process what he heard and said "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Huh?" Lucy said.

It was noisy so not even Mira heard them, so Elfman guided Lucy outside the guild and to a park. the two sat on a bench.

"If you believe I would never love you, then you would be denser than Natsu because I do love you; as much as I love my sisters, but it is a different kind of love." Elfman confessed.

They then looked into eachother's eyes and brought their lips together. when they broke Elfman put an arm around Lucy.

"Real men aren't really good at this kind of stuff, but do you want to go out with me?" Elfman asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, I would love too go on a date, I was wondering when you would man up and ask me." Lucy said.

The two kissed again and went to the guild hand in hand. when they opened the door everyone was shocked to say the least.

"Yes, we are dating if that is why you all are quiet." Lucy said.

the same person that announced that said "Another couple, Let's celebrate." said it again and everyone looses control.

"EEEEEEEEEK, WHITE HAIRED BROWN EYED BABIES, BLONDE HAIRED DARK BLUE EYED BABIES, WHITE HAIRED BROWN EYED BABIES, BLONDE HAIRED DARK BLUE EYED BABIES, WHITE HAIRED BROWN EYED BABIES, BLONDE HAIRED DARK BLUE EYED BABIES. The boys will have Elfman's strength and strong features while the girls will have Lucy's beauty and charm. EEEEEEEEEK, WHITE HAIRED BROWN EYED BABIES, BLONDE HAIRED DARK BLUE EYED BABIES, WHITE HAIRED BROWN EYED BABIES, BLONDE HAIRED DARK BLUE EYED BABIES." Mira squealed.

"MIRA/NEE CHAN" Lucy and Elfman yelled while blushing furiously.

Mira after some more squealing fainted, so Elfman brought her to the infirmary again. and came out and sat with Lucy.

"I hope that this is just a phase." Elfman said and Lucy nodded in agreement.

Gajeel came to the table the two were sitting.

"Nice catch Gihi." Gajeel said.

"Thanks Gajeel." Elfman said.

"Can we go train soon?" Gajeel asked .

"Why the rush?" Elfman asked.

"Hey fat steel, let's see if your gut can bounce this pebble like a trampoline" Natsu said as he held up a pebble.

"We leave tomorrow morning at 7:00." Elfman said."

"Let's make it fun and bring our girl's. then we can make it a double date while we train." Gajeel suggested.

"Sounds good." Elfman said.

after Elfman and Gajeel called their respected girlfriends; Lucy and Levy; and told them their idea, the two girls agreed. that night, they all slept in Lucy's apartment. After leaving a note and money and 5 month's payment and sending a letter to the guild telling them not to worry, the group went to the train sttation. when the group got to the train station Wendy, who was notified yesterday, gave Gajeel motion sickness pills and oft with the letters. As Elfman boarded the train he thought "I did it, I reached for the sky and took the star of my life." the train left the station for a place good for training that Elfman knows.

The stars are far but yesterday, Elfman took a star of his very own, the star being Lucy Heartfelia, and Elfman was not going to let go… ever.

The end.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
Tiger here announcing the final chapter of this story, but don't worry, we will have a sequel coming out real soon. first off, it will either be on Mother Aya's page or my page, Tigertyler7. 2nd of all, on my page there will be a poll, and on that poll will decide if the sequel should be a pokemon crossover or not, let the readers decide. that is all from me folks, now here is Mother Aya…


	10. Chapter 10

SEQUEL POSTED FOLLOW THE LINK

s/11562917/1/Rise-of-the-Dragon-Slayers


End file.
